Warriors Tropes
Inspired by tvtropes.org. Ok, so you probably won't get this unless you know that site. If you don't, I recommend checking it out or this story won't exactly make a whole lot of sense. Basically I make little mini pages for stories, kinda like the ones on that website, that list all the tropes it contains examples of. If you want me to include your story, or if there's a trope you think I should include, you can just let me know on the talk page! =) WARNING: BEWARE OF SPOILERS! BrookClan Series Abusive Parents *Mallowclaw. Action Girl *Stormwing. Big Bad *Mallowclaw. Blue Eyes *Stormwing. *Mallowclaw. Break The Cutie *Deernose. *Rosestream. *Stormwing, to a lesser extent. Broken Bird *Rosestream. The Clan *Do I even need to explain? Chickification *Stormwing. Continuity Snarl *Squirrelfur has had about 2-3 eye color changes. *Seed's description kept changing from light ginger to pale tabby. Thank goodness her creator, Sparrowsong, finally settled on pale tabby. *Originally, Goldenfrost wasn't going to know about his and Stormwing's kits. There are still a few unedited scenes that imply this, although they never directly state it. Daddy Had A Good Reason For Abandoning You *Stormwing and her parents. *Deernose, Honeypaw, Fawnpaw, and Sandpaw. Although, he didn't actually know that he had kits. Daddy's Girl *Inverted with Stormwing and Mallowclaw. Death by Childbirth *Goldenfrost's mother, Tawnyflower. Emotionless Girl *Rosestream. Evil Uncle *Mallowclaw. *The award, however, goes to Owlfang. Face Heel Turn *Deernose. Family Unfriendly Death *Mallowclaw. Flanderization *Poor, poor Goldenfrost. I Knew It *Longstar is Stormwing's mother. *Goldenfrost becomes Stormwing's mate. Jerk With A Heart Of Gold *Goldenfrost. Just Friends *GoldenxStorm, at first. Loads And Loads Of Characters *Hey, it's a Warriors story! What do you expect? Love Makes You Evil *Deernose. Just...Deernose. Luke I Am Your Father *Longstar and Mallowclaw are Stormwing's parents. *Reedkit, Briarkit, Mothkit, and Hailkit are the kits of Goldenfrost and Stormwing. Parental Abandonment *Seriously, what on Earth happened to Squirrelfur's father?! *Don't forget Stormwing, either. *Or Deernose - his mother Willowmist died when he was a young apprentice, while his father is never even mentioned. Although, Longstar's Nine Lives did imply that Mousecall (later renamed Crookedtail) is his father... *Same thing with Goldenfrost - his mother, Tawnyflower, died when he was young (he hardly even knew her!), and his father basically just...disappeared. Psychic Dreams For Everyone *Stormwing in Down a Dark Path. Official Couple *Goldenfrost and Stormwing. The Reveal *In Cruelty, we find out who Stormwing's parents are. The Woobie *If you have read Mistake and you don't feel sorry for Rosestream, you have no soul. Satellite Character *Arguably, Goldenfrost. The Scrappy *Deernose. Secret Relationship *Goldenfrost and Stormwing.'' Well, duh''! Ship Tease *Squirrelfur and Sparrowfoot. *Mothflower and Thistlepelt. Spin Offspring *In Down a Dark Path, four new characters are added to the main cast - Reedkit, Briarkit, Mothkit, and Hailkit. They are the children of Goldenfrost and Stormwing, though nobody knows this at first. Stalker With A Crush *Yep, you guessed it - Deernose! Tear Jerker *Lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and... Thou Shalt Not Kill *While several characters have been severely injured, not one has actually died. At least, not yet. Toy Ship *Fish and Reedkit, who just met. Unfortunate Names *Mousecall/Crookedtail.